


propensity

by seraf



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Clones, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e10 Carnage of Krell, Short One Shot, but it could be any point, just thinking about how fucked up the clones were as a concept!, not... them obviously but how they were used and discarded, rubs my gay little hands together i like to think this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraf/pseuds/seraf
Summary: just a very brief commentary/thought on the use of the clones by the jedi, and anakin specifically - how his reckless tactics would have killed so many men. a conversation between nala se and anakin.





	propensity

‘ with your casualty numbers and propensity for danger, we tend to send some of those with natural talent but some … deficiencies into your squads. that way, when they’re killed, it’s no great loss to us, and those clones who are older and have better training will be commissioned to units whose strategies are based less on chance, ‘ nala se told anakin calmly, thin fingers folding over each other. ‘ we see no _point_ in having some of our better-trained units or those with leadership skills dying underneath the command of someone whose failure to follow orders is a constant. ‘

anakin’s fists clenched by his side, and the power in the room wavered for a moment, white light flickering so minutely it would pass unnoticed, for the most part. ( not by nala se. kamino never wavered, and she was not unfamiliar to jedi and the raw energy radiating off of them. ) ‘ so they’re just - sent out there to die? ‘

nala se’s chin tipped a little to the side, face a fey kind of curious. ‘ of course, master skywalker. all of the clones are sent to die. ‘


End file.
